


Something More Burning

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry had watched, mesmerized, as the boy who could only be Regulus turned and gazed at his brother, a strange look on his face, like admiration or jealousy or maybe something more burning





	Something More Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for judas_iscariot,who requested sirius/regulus/harry  


* * *

_R. A. B._

It isn’t until he returns to Grimmauld Place that he realizes the identity of the mysterious _R. A. B._ and when he does, there is a rush of excitement or joy or relief that claims him as he stands in the corridor, staring at the name written in gold letters on the tapestry, next to the blackened spot where Sirius’ name must have once been.

He nearly kicks himself for not thinking of it sooner, and wonders how Hermione could have possibly missed it.

_Regulus Alphard Black, 1962-1980_

There is a photo he saw once, one Kreacher had hoarded away when they were cleaning house. It must have been a family portrait, taken before Sirius was disowned. In it, Sirius sits, young and handsome and looking obviously bored, next to a sullen dark-haired boy who would be just as handsome if not for the look of petulant distaste on his face. Harry had watched, mesmerized, as the boy who could only be Regulus turned and gazed at his brother, a strange look on his face, like admiration or jealousy or maybe something more burning that Harry had hurriedly dismissed.

Harry dreams in foggy, muted colors and heightened sensations, his mind processing the day’s discoveries and then some. Regulus is there, a carbon copy of his older brother, but with piercing coal-black eyes and elegantly arched brows that captivate Harry. He is naked, completely revealed, but his hand is clasped tight over something, a small object that glints gold where it peeks out from between his fingers. He reaches for Regulus’ hand, hoping to pry his fingers open, but Regulus evades him and instead presses against his body, and Harry, too, is suddenly bared, warm skin pressed against warm skin. Regulus’ dark eyes burn, and his hot mouth slides over Harry’s, swallowing a gasp as their cocks bump together, arousal spiking through Harry’s veins.

There are hands on his back, his hips, his arse, threading in his hair, and Harry barely registers that there are too many of them before a hard, heated body presses against his back, erection nestled between his buttocks, and a slick mouth moves over his neck, his ear, his jaw. Regulus’ attention moves from Harry to this newcomer and they kiss, smolderingly, and Harry chokes on a cry as he watches them.

_Sirius_.

It is wrong, so wrong, he thinks, but then it is right and he is pressed between these bodies, these brothers, trapped as his arousal builds and builds inside him. Sirius kisses him next, and he can taste Regulus on those lips, so alike and yet different at the same time, Sirius’ tongue explores while Regulus takes, Sirius moans softly into his mouth while Regulus steals his breath with hitching gasps. Harry craves and takes but is not satisfied.

There is a bed, where it came from he doesn’t bother to wonder, and he is pressed against it, two mouths working their way over his body, two dark heads swim in his field of vision and _oh_ , slick heat envelopes his cock, pure ecstasy, and his toes curl with pleasure, neither knowing nor caring whose mouth is on him, only that there is one, and his stomach clenches, but the mouth is gone and he is left whimpering and broken. The begging words coming from his mouth sound like someone else’s, but it doesn’t matter because there is the slick, blunt head of a cock pressing against his entrance, Regulus’ face hovering over his, dark eyes hooded with arousal. Harry cries out as he is filled so completely, surrounded by sensation, and Sirius then appears behind his brother, Regulus’ face contorted in pleasure and there is a sharp twinge of arousal in Harry’s belly because, _oh God_ , Sirius is fucking Regulus is fucking Harry and every push of Sirius’ hips thrusts Regulus into Harry as though Harry is being fucked _through_ him, not _by_ him.

Regulus is the one whimpering now, his brother’s name on his lips, and Sirius leans over him, mouth sealing against Harry’s, claiming him with his tongue just as Regulus drives into him just right and Harry sees stars, shuddering and arching and coming harder than anything before, and he watches through half-lidded eyes as Sirius bites into his brother’s shoulder, hard, and the body above him stiffens and contracts and wet warmth blooms inside him.

He turns his head to see Regulus’ fist fall open and a gold locket falls onto the sheets

Harry wakes more determined than ever that this is the answer he’s been looking for.


End file.
